Shelter from the Storm
by Darkling Pixie
Summary: SOmetimes we all need a little shelter - HD Slash


Shelter from the storm  
  
Draco Malfoy looked down at the body currently sprawled across his chest and smiled. Not an I'm-an-evil-Slytherin-bastard smirk, but a warm and tender smile that softened his features and made him look (although he would vehemently deny it) adorable. The body causing this rarely seen wonder was that of Harry Potter. Hogwart's resident Golden Boy and, until recently, enemy of Draco Malfoy.   
  
Harry mumbled in his sleep and shifted slightly against Draco's chest, before dropping into a deep and contended sleep making a sound not unlike that of a purr under Draco's hands which had begun to run through the black locks splayed across his chest. As Draco ran his fingers through the silky hair, he remembered the events which had led to this scenario.   
  
"Dammit Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Harry Potter yelled at his blonde nemesis across the floor of the potions classroom. Draco ceased scrubbing to look bemusedly at Harry.   
  
"What?" Draco asked looking as though he not only didn't know what Harry had asked, but that his own name had become a mystery to him. Harry threw his own brush to the floor before standing and beginning to pace the potions classroom.   
  
"Like I said, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since we came back this year. You're quiet, you don't insult us and you're willingly doing detention the muggle way!" Harry stopped pacing and turned to look at Draco who was regarding the floor, an incredibly sad expression on his face. Harry walked towards Draco and crouched down in front of him. "Draco, whats wrong?" Harry asked tentatively. At the sound of his name Draco's head popped up.   
  
"You....you just c-c-called me Draco." Draco stuttered out. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. Draco smiled slightly in return and the transformation to Draco's face nearly knocked Harry off his feet. Harry had been secretly in love with the blonde Slytherin for a few months now, but that shy almost bashful smile made him fall all over again. Harry ran his fingertip along Draco's jawline tipping his head up to face him.   
  
"Draco, whats wrong?" Harry asked wrapping his hand around Draco's jaw. Draco nuzzled into Harry's hand and let the tears he had been hiding for months begin to fall. Harry, devastated by the sight of this angel crying pulled an unresisting Draco into his arms. Draco stiffened for a few seconds before clutching Harry desperately and nestling his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry began running his fingers through the silky golden locks beneath his chin and nuzzled his nose through them placing a soft kiss to the top of Draco's head. As Draco's sobs began to cease Harry lifted Draco's chin to look into his silvery gray eyes.   
  
"What's wrong love?" Harry asked letting the endearment slip and placing another kiss to Draco's temple.   
  
"My life." Draco whispered lowering his eyes once more. "My father, Slytherin, just everything." Draco said lapsing into silence. Harry sat looking at Draco's bent head waiting for him to explain further. "My father wants me to get the Drak Mark, but I don't want it Harry! I swear I don't want it! I won't be another man's lapdog, expecially not to that bastard!" Draco said caught between anger and sorrow.   
  
"It's ok Dray, I know you don't want it. That's why you've been so withdrawn isn't it?" Draco nodded against Harry's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's body. "Do you want to go to my dorm for a bit? I think I heard Snape a couple of minutes ago." Harry said removing Draco's arms from around himself. Harry got up and pulled Draco up with him just as Snape burst into the room.   
  
"Detention is over Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, now get out." Snape said in a tone that brooked no argument. Harry quickly put the buckets and scrubbing brushes into a nearby cupboard before grabbing Draco's hand and practiacally running from the room.   
  
As they reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room Harry pulled up quickly yanking on Draco's hand to stop him. "Hang on a sec Drake. I don't know if anyone is up. Give me two minutes and I'll have a look." Harry quickly said the password and walked into the red and gold coloured common room of Gryffindor house. Seeing noone in the room Harry walked back out to fetch Draco.   
  
Leading Draco into his room Harry bypassed the others sleeping in the room and headed straight for his bed. Pulling Draco with him to sit on the bed, Harry closed the curtains quickly and cast a powerful silencing spell so noone could hear their discourse. "Do you want to talk?" Harry asked Draco who was silent and looking lost, lonely and forlorn at the end of the bed. Draco shook his head and looked down at his lap again. "You just want to cuddle?" Harry asked only slightly serious. Harry was surprised however, when Draco flew into his arms knocking him back against the bed. "umm, ok." Harry mumbled into Draco's hair. Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and promptly fell asleep. Hary ran his fingers through Draco's hair and down his back and sides breathing deeply of the blonde's scent. A sense of comfort and warmth enveloped Harry and drifted into sleep.   
  
The following week saw both Harry and Draco suffering from the same insomnia induced by lack of contact with the other. As Harry lay in his bed trying to sleep Draco appeared in front of him, standing by the bed. "Dray, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the man standing before him. Draco said nothing merely slipping into bed beside Harry and snuggling down into Harry's side. Harry wrapped is arm around Draco and pulled the boy closer to him.   
  
"I couldn't sleep without you. The only night in months I've slept properl was the one I spent in your arms." Harry was slightly amazed by Draco's revelation but said a very quiet "Me too." before falling asleep wrapped around the man he loved.   
  
The two carried on sporadically sleeping in Harry's room before one night when Harry braved the Slytherin dorm. After having argued with Ron and generally have a crap day, Harry needed the comfort he could find only in Dracos' arms. Grabbing his invisibility cloak Harry ran from the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin dorm. Harry waited outside until a random thrid year entered he followed him in. Harry ran up to the dorms and located Draco who was sat on his bed looking out the window. Draco looked up when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. Draco jumped when Harry's disembodied head appeared, apparantly floating before him. However, Draco understood when he heard the rustle of material and Harry disappeared entirely. Getting up Draco closed the curtains once he felt Harry slip by him onto the bed. Draco cast a silencing charm on the curtains as Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak. Draco pulled back the covers and slid in pulling Harry down with him. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest falling asleep to the comforting sound of Draco's heart beating beneath his ear and the feel of Draco's fingers carding through his hair.   
  
Draco was brought back from his memories by Harry once again shifting in his arms. "Shh, love go back to sleep." Draco said into Harry's hair. Draco brushed his cheek across the sable locks and contenplating his feelings for Harry pressed a kiss to his temple. Draco had been in love with Harry for a long time, but had resigned himself to never telling or being with Harry. Comforting and getting to be with him for the little time he could was more than he had expected or ever hoped for. "I love you Harry." Draco said quietly unable to withold how he felt any longer. He was surprised, however, when Hary sat bolt upright and looked down at him. "Oh fuck" Draco mumbled sitting up himself. Draco was again surprised when he was pulled to a solid chest and Harry began mumbling in his ear.  
  
"Please mean it, oh Dray please mean it, please love me back."  
  
"What?" Draco asked disbelieving what he thought he had just heard.  
  
"Please love me back." Harry begged desperately.   
  
"Harry, love, look at me." Draco said pulling back from Harry and tipping his chin up. "I love you Harry." Draco said softly. Harry grinned up at Draco.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. Draco giggled at the expression on Harry's face.   
  
"Yes, really." Draco said softly. Harry smiled once again.  
  
"I love you too Dray." Harry said leaning forward to kiss Draco softly on the lips. Harry went to pull back when Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. "God, I love you." Harry said after they pulled away. Draco smiled at Harry.  
  
"Nowhere near as much as I love you. You're my comfort, my shelter from the storm" 


End file.
